


Retreat to Hoth

by ynyseira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Empathy, Force Telepathy, Hoth, Legends, Lust, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynyseira/pseuds/ynyseira
Summary: Jedi Master Luke Skywalker takes one of his newer students, Annwyn, on a private retreat to Hoth. They are ostensibly there to train in Force telepathy, but when their minds touch, secret desires come to the surface.This is the first part of who-knows-how-many parts.





	Retreat to Hoth

**Author's Note:**

> **I am only playing with these characters and this world. They are not mine.**

Annwyn couldn’t see the ice planet down below because of...well, all the ice. A heavy barrage of hail was pounding on the X-Wing as it descended. She couldn’t understand how Luke was able to navigate through the thundersnowstorm, how they were ever going to reach their destination. But even though the ride was bumpy, they managed a pretty straight course and eventually landed on a nondescript patch of snow at the base of a mountain. They were no worse for the wear and the X-Wing seemed fine, too - as they vaulted out of the cockpit, she could see it didn’t even have a scratch. Well, of course it doesn’t, and of course we landed safely - what kind of Jedi student are you anyway? Luke’s Force abilities had seen them through. Even though she had been a student at the Praxeum for several months now, her own Force powers were still new and strange to her. When Luke had recruited her from her home planet of Tn’het, she had just thought she was in possession of a very uncanny kind of luck. So she was still in awe of anyone who could wield and control the Force so easily. 

As she pulled her cloak tightly around her to guard from the snow (the hail had let up at this point), Luke handed her a backpack. Their fingers touched, just for a moment, and Annwyn shivered, but not from the cold.

She recalled walking with Luke...that is, Master Skywalker...to the hangar bay of the Jedi Temple that morning. She was still surprised that he had asked her to join him on a spiritual retreat to Hoth. It wasn’t that these retreats were unusual...Luke often took a couple, or a handful, of students with him to remote locales for study, reflection, and meditation. But he never took anyone alone. As she passed other students in the hallways, they cast curious glances in her direction, but no one said anything. Until Luke was up in the X-Wing doing last-minute checks, and Calbu sidled up to her as she stood awkwardly near the wall of the hangar. Calbu was an Ortolan with a reputation for being nosy and blunt, not a good combination. 

“You and Master Skywalker having a cozy getaway weekend?” he said slyly in Basic, his accent nasal and clipped. Annwyn jumped a little, not having seen him sneak up beside her.

“Oh, uh, no. Just a retreat. You know, extra practice. Lu...Master Skywalker thinks I need some more tutoring in Force telepathy.”

“Ho ho! Is that what they’re calling it these days?” he chortled, his little round belly jiggling a bit as he did. Annwyn stared at him dumbly.

“C’mon, Winnie...don’t think I haven’t seen the two of you making eyes at each other! Everyone talks about it.” Annwyn blushed at the implication. Of course she had been completely smitten with Luke since she first met him on Tn’het, even before that; his considerable reputation (not to mention his handsome face all over the holovids) preceded him. But she’d never entertained the notion that he was at all within her league; she was his student, and it would be completely inappropriate to act upon such a schoolgirl’s crush. And the thought that he would be interested in return...well, that was a ridiculous fantasy, even if Calbu’s assessment of the situation made her tingle in various places. Luke, making eyes at her? Ridiculous, she repeated to herself again. Calbu was just stirring up unfounded gossip.

Still...Luke did often keep her late in the day, when all the other students left for dinner or evening leisure activities. She’d assumed it was because she was such a dunce. Luke never said such a thing, of course, but why else would she need all the extra practice? And Luke was always quick with a smile every time she walked into a room, but he’s the Jedi Master, and surely amiability was all part of the job? Just because her heart sped up a bit and heat rose to her cheeks every time she saw him didn’t mean that he felt the same way.

“It’s just a retreat,” she repeated, her defense sounding weak. Just then Luke, too far away to hear the conversation, glanced up from the ship and waved at her. She waved back feebly. 

“Mmm-hmm. If you say so, kiddo.” Calbu chuckled again and started backing away. “Either way, I’ll need a full report when you get back.” He winked, exited the hangar and Annwyn was left blushing as Luke approached her.

“Everything’s ready to go if you are,” he said cheerfully. “Hey, are you okay? You look a little flushed.” As he said the words, he touched her shoulder lightly. Her breath caught.

“I’m…fine! Great. I’m ready.” If Luke suspected anything he didn’t show it. Annwyn followed him to the X-Wing and tried to compose herself. Was there any truth to what Calbu had said? 

She settled behind him in the tandem cockpit. No, she thought, you’re kidding yourself. As if Luke Skywalker would ever be interested in her.

 

They trekked up the side of the mountain, each step steeper than the next. After maybe an hour, the path leveled out a bit and they came to a small opening. They stepped inside the mouth of the cave, which was larger than it looked from outside. Annwyn pulled her scarf from her face.

“There aren’t...wampas in these caves?”

Luke gave a small smile. “There might be, but they mostly live farther down. We’re safe enough here.” 

Enough...Annwyn’s insides churned just a bit, but then she remembered that she was with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and if she wasn’t safe with him, she wasn’t safe with anyone. They walked a bit farther into the cave until they reached a large chamber, big enough for a decent-sized shack. The shack was built out of stone and already Annwyn was dying to be inside. The cave was a nice respite from the raging storm outside, but it was still quite frigid. Luke opened the small door and led them inside. In one corner were two small cots; a tiny shelf with a few books on it separated the cots. In the opposite corner was a small kitchen area with a cookstove, cupboard, and a few pots and utensils. 

As she glanced around, Luke said “It’s not much, but it’s cozy, and we should be warm enough.” For a second Annwyn’s mind drifted to other ways they could stay warm, but she shook the thought out of her head. They were here to commune with the Force, not engage in other activities, even if Luke would be receptive to them.

After taking off their boots and settling in, Luke whipped up a quick meal of reconstituted stew. It had been a long, tiring day and they were both ravenous. Annwyn went outside to relieve herself and when she came back in Luke had two steaming mugs of blue milk ready for them. 

“Fresh blue milk? But there aren’t banthas here?” 

Luke grinned and held up an empty packet. “Powdered. It’s not as good as fresh, but it still tastes like home. We don’t have to live completely like monks while we’re here.” As he handed her the mug, their fingers brushed yet again. She thought Luke kept contact for just a second longer than necessary, but she could have been imagining it. “Anyway, once we finish this, we’d better get some sleep. Training starts in the morning.” Annwyn didn’t know how anyone could tell morning from night in this cave. They sat in companionable silence until Annwyn excused herself to bed. She slipped off her clothes under the covers and sighed. She drifted off to sleep dreaming of Luke’s blue eyes and his soft fingers.

 

When Luke’s alarm went off Annwyn woke up fairly refreshed but troubled at last night’s dreams. They had all been of Luke, in increasingly erotic scenarios. So erotic that she could feel a damp spot underneath her on the cot. Calbu’s words came back to her…cozy getaway weekend...making eyes at each other. No. This couldn’t happen. She had suppressed her feelings for Luke this long; she wasn’t about to make things awkward while the two of them were alone here together. Remember your place, she told herself. You, student. Him, teacher. That’s all that could ever be between them. What would Luke do if she made an advance on him? He wouldn’t be so petty as to refuse to teach her, but she could imagine that he’d be disinclined to spend extra time with her on lessons. Focus.

Luke was already out of bed, dressed in simple robes. That meant they wouldn’t be venturing outside today. She struggled back into her tunic underneath the covers and walked two feet to the low table, where a simple porridge was waiting. She sat on the floor across from him. As they ate, Luke said “I thought we’d start with some basics of telepathy...like Force empathy.”

Annwyn swallowed. Pushing things around with your mind was one thing, but she’d always been a bit uneasy with the idea of entering someone else’s mind, or vice versa. 

“I’m aware that some feel that telepathy is a kind of...violation. One’s mind is sacred, after all, and people are worried they’ll be manipulated or made to do something they don’t want to do.” He looked at her seriously. “And it’s true that many Jedi have used this power for both good and evil. Either way, it is not a thing we do lightly. You could, I suppose, think of it as two beings, connected through the Force, with the Force acting as liaison between the minds. But Force empathy...has nothing to do with manipulation. You are simply allowing the Force to touch and reveal another’s emotions. By understanding others’ emotions, we can learn to be more empathetic ourselves. Still, if you’ve never done it before, it can feel a bit disorienting, perhaps even shocking.”

Annwyn nodded. Having finished their breakfast, they set the bowls aside.

Luke continued. “Are you okay with this?” He seemed genuinely concerned that it might upset her.

“Yes, I’m just a bit nervous...I’ve never done this before.” 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” The corners of his mouth quirked up, and there it was again, that heat surging through her. He put his hand on top of hers. “Physical connection isn’t necessary, but it helps if you’re a beginner.” His hand was slightly calloused but still surprisingly soft. 

Annwyn settled in her chair and closed her eyes, savoring the simple pleasure of his touch but trying hard to focus.

“Let your mind relax, free yourself of any other thoughts but those of this place, this moment,” breathed Luke. Annwyn had never been good at meditating; she was a quiet person, but her mind was always going a million parsecs a minute. Planning, strategizing, worrying...she took stock of the emotions running through her: discomfort (it was still a bit chilly in the shack), wariness (what was that sound she heard a minute ago? Was Luke wrong about the wampas?), anxiety (what if she can’t do this? What if she isn’t cut out to be a Jedi?). And something else, that sly little thought that just wouldn’t go away...the source of that heat, the reason she flushed whenever Luke glanced at her, touched her. Lust. No. She took a deep breath from her belly and allowed all these thoughts to drift away.

“Good, good. I can sense your mind becoming still.” So he hadn’t completely entered her mind yet? Thank the Force. “That will make it easier. I”m going to begin now.”

Slowly, the awareness creeping in, she felt something new in her mind. Another presence. Luke’s presence. It, like his hand, was warm, as warm as something incorporeal could be, but otherwise was like nothing she’d ever felt before. It was as if Luke’s physical body was actually inside of her mind, like they were joined together in every way possible, but Luke remained where he was sitting, only his hand touching her. And she could feel his mind. She reached out to him through the Force and felt his own stillness, his serenity. She envied and admired how free his mind was of outside thoughts. He was completely in the present. As she thought of how much she admired him, her lustful feelings returned. She hadn’t meant for them to, but now they were blooming inside her. No, go away, she told the feelings. She can’t...not now...She did notice that he gripped her a little more tightly in response. She shoved the thoughts away as best she could, but did she also hear Luke’s breath catch a bit and then become faster? As their minds touched, despite her efforts, she had a physical reaction to the intensity and felt a wet spot welling in her panties and a deliciously forbidden sensation shooting throughout her body. 

A moment later and Luke had released her hand, and her mind. Annwyn gasped at the release and teetered to the side a bit. She steadied herself with her hand. What was shocking wasn’t just that Luke had entered her mind; it was now that he had left it. Even though their joining had lasted mere seconds, it had seemed very...right, and now she was left feeling bereft, as if she’d actually lost something or someone. As she came back to the small room, it dawned on her what Luke had felt in her mind. She was hesitant to meet his eyes but after a moment ventured a glance. Would he pretend nothing had happened? 

Instead he was staring at her intently. He didn’t seem angry, but he did seem as if he was carefully trying to control himself. 

“Th-that was...very good for your first time.” His words were slow, measured, but Annwyn caught his stammer. She was reminded of how young he actually was; barely in his thirties, only a few years older than she was, and she could see in his face the shy, green pilot he used to be. Then he abruptly stood up and grabbed his jacket from a hook. “We’ll resume after lunch. In the meantime, I need to go check on the x-wing. You might feel a bit dizzy or tired for a few hours; I’d suggest you stay here and rest.” He was out of the door before she even saw him suit up, and she was left to her own jumbled thoughts, feelings, and sensations. Collapsing back on her cot, she let her sudden exhaustion overtake her.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to turn into a story; all I wanted to do was to write some sexy Luke smut, darn it! But here we are. If this part isn't sexy enough for you, just wait, it will get sexier. Very much so.


End file.
